


Wanderlust

by BlueTeaParty



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Anal, Extremely Dubious Consent, Oral, Other, Sex Pollen, Sounding, Tentacles, Xenophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-24 07:00:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13805934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueTeaParty/pseuds/BlueTeaParty
Summary: Kaidan is left behind to help defend Zhu's Hope. What lies beneath is nothing what he expected.





	Wanderlust

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Luffymarra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luffymarra/gifts).



> Oh god, I really hope you like this! I couldn't get the idea out of my head for when I was reading through the SpecRec Requests xD

There was something really wrong with the colonists at Zhu’s Hope.

The way that they avoided some lines of questioning, even the way they moved and spoke. Downright creepy at times. Kaidan found himself wishing that he left with Shepard to seek out ExoGeni but he had to admit, leaving him with the colonists was a sound tactical choice.

Then the colonists had shown him an underground access, asking for him to secure it, as it was perfect for a Geth ambush. Staring down into the dark, he noticed a strange, almost earthy scent. Something…not…human.

Kaidan walked down the steps, legs seemingly moving of their own violation. Vaguely he questioned himself as to why he hadn’t alerted Shepard to where he was going. It was becoming harder to think, like moss had invaded his mind. Even as his mind was becoming foggy, Kaidan gagged at the reek emanating from the subterranean lair. What the hell was down here?

The further down he went, the more earthy stench seemed to worsen, reminding him of compost. Inside his armour he was sweating and without noticing, he was breathing heavier. Kaidan couldn’t have known it, but his pupils were blown wide.

Still he walked forward.

His armour was rapidly becoming confining, uncomfortable, and Kaidan felt an abrupt _need_ to get the damn thing off. He’d barely registered the thought and his helmet was already unclicked, hands moving by themselves towards his chest plate.

What the fuck was happening to him?

Still he walked forward.

The scent was changing somehow, changing from rotting plants to more sugary-sweet. His armour was being dropped behind him, not caring where it landed. Kaidan’s hand moved to his cock, moaning softly as his touch seemed electrified, igniting lust from deep within. He didn’t care for his nudity, didn’t care for possible danger, he’s just followed that scent.

A distant part of Kaidan’s mind was yelling at him to stop.

Still he walked forward.

The pathway led to a massive cavern, a creature of unfathomable size lying within. Kaidan gasped as he sees it, then moaned unexpectedly as the sight of the unhuman creature made his cock twitch. Lust was overriding his senses; that small part of his mind that was trying to resist is being buried deeper with each inhalation. He stood naked before its glory, a willing sacrifice to its needs.

Kaidan gasped for breath, another wave of lust overcoming him. His cock was becoming hard and heavy, dripping precum and his asshole twitches with a sudden urgent _need_ to be penetrated. Coherent thought was quickly becoming impossible.

“Ah, fuck…please.”

He collapsed on the ground, on his hands and knees, inadvertently displaying himself to the massive creature above. Long and thick tendrils coiled outward from the plant, and Kaidan moaned as the warm, slick appendages caressed his body. It felt good, so much better than anything he’d felt before.

One of the tendrils slid down and fondled his ass, making him groan and he lewdly spread his legs wide. The tendril around his ass was suddenly two, and together they spread his ass cheeks open, a third sneaking in to stroke his anus gently. The sensation caused his arms to go weak, but soon two thicker tentacles wrapped themselves around his torso, holding him up. Another two wrapped themselves around his arms, holding them out behind him. Kaidan relaxed into the hold; it felt so warm and _safe_.

His cock hung down proudly, and a slick tendril moved to caress it. The dual sensations were amazing, it's like there are multiple people worshipping his body. A tendril wrapped itself firmly around the base of his cock, spreading his balls apart. It grew around the length of his cock, pulsing gently along the thick vein there, and rested just under the sensitive head. Kaidan moaned, trying to thrust into the air but the tentacles holding him were firm.

Kaidan’s entire body jerked as another tendril brushes lightly across his slit, oozing slick lubricant. Lust flared deep in his belly as a single fine tendril slid down his urethra, stimulating the nerves inside his cock. He gasped as it pulled itself out slowly, then slid back down inside him. Tender strokes inside of him made his shaft obscenely hard; it burned but fuck it felt damn good. Kaidan shook his head blindly, whimpering at the feeling of the tendrils around and _in_ his penis. His cock was being stretched from the inside and the pressure felt divine.

Behind him, the tendril probing his anus was beginning to exude more lubricant, becoming slicker. He tried to push back, seeking delicious friction on his sensitive nerves there. Kaidan didn’t have to wait long, that tendril teased his rim, circling it firmly and then entered him, stretching his sphincter open. The groan that escaped his mouth was lewd; he voiced his deep pleasure and _want_ at being taken at both ends. It crept steadily inside him, no more the size of a finger, and he found himself wanting more.

It was like the creature knew what he wanted. Another tendril began to caress his rim, more slick being added to what was already there. Kaidan’s body began trying to push back onto it, needing it inside him.

The second tendril felt massive, and his hips twitched, a strike of pain momentarily breaking his haze of lust. He cried out, hips moving to try and release himself of the tendril penetrating him. It’s as if the creature sensed his pain, and the one in his ass stopped its invasion. A tendril took advantage of how his mouth opened on the gasp and infiltrated his mouth instead. Kaidan couldn’t help but suck on the appendage in his mouth, his movements seemingly not his own. It flexed inside his mouth, and then exuded a sweet fluid. For a moment he resisted swallowing but a tendril wrapped itself around his throat, caressing it, and Kaidan swallows it down. His body was overheating, biotics flaring at the sensation. Blue energy began to crackle off his body.

Then there was _nothing_.

The tendril that had wrapped itself around his throat was pressing against his implant. There was a momentary flash of pain that struck throughout his body as his amp was crushed. It’s soon forgotten as the tentacle in his mouth pulsed once more, that sweet liquid filling his belly. A distant part of his mind resurfaced, screaming at himself to resist, but it was soon overrun by that incessant lust.

The pain in his ass had also faded, leaving behind nothing but pleasure and the pressure of the tendrils invading him. Some small part of his mind thought that the fluid must have been a relaxant of some sort. The first tendril returned, penetrating him beside the larger and seemed to take a direct path towards his prostate. Gasping as best he can around the tendril in his mouth, Kaidan closed his eyes as intense pleasure enveloped his entire body, all his thoughts leaving him. The weight against his prostate is constant and distracts him from the larger tendril steadily invading deeper inside his body. No longer was there pain or discomfort; his asshole was loose, all resistance gone, and he accepted the penetration without protest. Finally, it stopped, at home deep within his belly. Kaidan clenched around the tendril, wanting more, wanting friction but there was only the sensation of being stretched. He wanted _more_ , so much more; he’s not yet full and Kaidan whined around the tendril holding his mouth open.

As if the creature knew his desires, a third tendril wound its way past his sphincter to join the two already inside him. Delighted, Kaidan wiggled his ass as best he can; the further stretching of his ass felt heavenly, exactly what he needed. Centimetre after centimetre, the tendril penetrated his ass. He’s quickly becoming addicted to the sensation; all the empty space inside of him filled to the brim and the satisfied moan that would have escaped his throat, was prevented by the tendril sealing his mouth. He wanted to beg for it to be harder, deeper and somehow, it knows and obliges.

The sane part of Kaidan’s mind contemplated that the sight of him surrounded and invaded by the creature’s tendrils would be either obscene, or incredibly erotic. The tentacles inside of him were visible from the outside, distending his well-muscled belly. He was fully stuffed, tendrils penetrating all of his holes. Distantly he knew he should be aching, should be fighting back but Kaidan couldn’t bring himself to care. Lust had fully overtaken him and inside his mind, he begged to never let this sweet torment end. To be kept just like this, stretched wide and _taken_.

The smaller tendril still inside his ass began _pulsing_ into his prostate. Abruptly his entire body tensed, orgasming violently at the penetration of his body. Within the bondage of the tentacles, Kaidan’s body tried to thrash, convulsing so deliciously around the tendrils inside of him. The outside world ceased to exist.

Still in the throes of an orgasm that just won’t seem to end, the tendrils around his torso stiffened, beginning to lift him up. Warm, gentle tendrils wrapped themselves around his legs, holding him open. Shuddering within his orgasm and bonds, he vaguely likened it to a warm hug; this creature has fully embraced him, around and in him. Lifting him gently, Kaidan was moved towards the wall of the complex; a pod made of the creature itself was waiting for him.

A second tentacle slid inside his mouth and he deep-throated it, and it penetrated deep down his throat, cutting off all noise. His gag reflex was non-existent in his current relaxed state and soon his lungs were filled from the tendril, breathing no longer under his control. Kaidan distantly felt like he should be panicking at the sensation, but just couldn’t seem to raise the energy to care. The creature now breathed for him and the sac closed around him. That sweet fluid was filling around him, so warm and soothing.

It’s like he’s finally home. Fully enveloped in the sac, the fluid that surrounded him was warm and thick; the second tentacle down his throat kept him breathing while the first expressed more of that sweet liquid. He swallowed it greedily, it’s a gift from this creature.

 _The Thorian_.

And his mind was no longer alone.

It was intensely beautiful. It was so bright and exquisite. And dark and alien and terrifyingly ancient.

His ties to his body faded, his mind was enveloped in the Thorian’s presence. He could _feel_ it reading his thoughts and memories as if they were a book. It devoured him in his entirety, his existence merely a blip in its timeline.

And it prepared its minions for the oncoming storm.

 _Shepard_.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank-you very much to BardofHeartDive who beta-read this for me <3
> 
> EDIT: Okay, like three people have asked this but Kaidan does not die xD I envisioned him being imprisoned and released much like Shiala. And now, thanks to Estalfaed, I have an idea for a sequel xD


End file.
